Love with a Few Detours
by kac33912
Summary: Lilly and James' story of their persuit of love and how they found what they needed in each other.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing all J.K. Rowling's

Ch1. The Beginning

With her face pressed to the window, Lilly Evans sighed as she watched as her family became smaller in the distance, with a sigh she leaned back into her seat thinking back to when before the letter had come from Hogwarts announcing her admittance.

_"Mum Dad! What is this?" Lilly yelled to her parents an owl had just landed in her window and being modern day England this never happened. Tearing from her room she thrust the letter from Hogwarts into her parent's hands,_

_Dear the Evans Family, it read_

_Hogwarts academy for Witch Craft and Wizardry is pleased to announce the admittance Lilly Anne Evans to our prestigious academy, I the headmaster Dumbledore will arrive at your home at 3:00 pm July 18 (I enjoy tea)._

_Until later_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_After the letter arrived and the meeting with Dumbledore, Petunia refused to have anything to do with Lilly claiming that she was a "freak". _

A voice brought Lilly back into the present,

"Hey anyone there?" asked a tall boy with dark unruly hair and glasses. Behind him were three other boys each of them tall and slim except for one who was shorter and pudgy.

"Hello, I'm Lilly Evans are you first year too?" asked Lilly

"Yup been waiting for this day for eleven years can't believe that were finally here! I'm James Potter and these are my friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Just call us the marauders for short"

"Excuse, but is this seat taken" asked a small girl about Lilly's height with chestnut hair that fell right below her shoulders, she had light blue eyes and her skin was tanned from the summer.

"No, I'm Lilly Evans what's your name" asked Lilly

"Abby Links" replied the girl

For the rest of the train ride the six got along well talking about their summer and educating Lilly on the wizard law and about life at Hogwarts.

"Yeah you don't want to be in Slytherin, or else you'll have to be with Sirius' nut of a cousin Bella" said James.

"Gryffindor is the best house who wants to live in a dungeon in the winter" exclaimed Remus pretending to shiver.

Lilly looked out the door of their compartment as she saw a head of dark hair pass by the window.

"Severus" Lilly called Severus' head turned and with a smile he greeted Lilly

"Hey Lilly he said "met anyone"

"Of course have you met James, Sirius, Lupin, Peter, and Abby?"

"Snivellus" sniffed James "how is that hair coming along"

"Potter" growled Severus "you still have a bodyguard"

"No friends Snivellus, something you don't have" retorted James

"guys enough, Severus is my one of my good friends we lived on the same street it's a new year the beginning of the next seven years cant you but your differences aside and be friends" sighed Lily.

"Been there done that Lilly" said James "and as you can see it didn't work"

"Of course it didn't how could anyone try and have a decent conversation with an arrogant prat and his bodyguards" said Severus glaring and the marauders as he stalked out of their compartment.

"Why can't you be nice to him" cried Lilly as she ran after him. "Severus" called Lilly "please wait"

"Lilly I'm sorry but I can't stand Potter and his bodyguard of fools" said Severus.

"But we can still be friends right" asked Lilly "you were my very first wizard friend and I don't want to lose your friendship".

"Yeah we can be friends even if you do hang out with those buffoons" said Severus smiling.

"Good, I have to go put my robes on before we get to Hogwarts see you later Severus" said Lilly hugging Severus. 


	2. Chapter 2

Quiddich with a Twist

Lilly stood in the quiddich nervously twisting a piece of her auburn hair around her fingers she searched the stands for her three best friends, Abby, Alice, and Sandra. She and her best friends and spent the last three weeks helping Lilly get ready for the quiddich tryouts. She had been terrified of heights when they started but now she didn't think that the height was so bad. She still felt a little queasy flying but it didn't matter what really mattered is that is showed the marauders that she was just not the bookish girl who avoided flying at all costs. Finally spotting her personal cheering squad in the stands Lilly smiled and waved to them.

"Oy Evans what are you doing here? Trying out for quiddich?"

"No Potter, I'm just standing here in quiddich robes with a broom admiring the scenery what else would I be doing here" Lilly retorted. James Potter had really changed over the summer he was taller, more muscular and incredibly handsome especially considering his warm blue eyes that made girls just want to get lost in them.

"So what position are you trying out for" asked James

"Chaser"

"You do know that you have to be able to fly fast to be a chaser right"

"No Potter I thought that I would just sit on my broom and watch the game, of course I know that and for your information I can fly fast"

"I'd like to see that don't you agree Padfoot" James replied turning to Sirius the other very handsome marauder,

"I wouldn't believe it till I saw it" replied Sirius with a smirk.

"Will I guess that you'll just have to wait until try outs" Lilly said turning on her heel to joining the rest of the hopeful additions to James' Potter's Dream Team. Lilly reminded herself to keep her cool she needed to stay of Potter's good side so that way it could be easier for her to make the team. Looking at the students competing a place on Potter's team made Lilly feel less confident she knew that she wasn't the strongest out here but what she could do had to count for something. The sound of someone clearing his throat brought everyone's attention to the group of the three marauders as James stepped forward,

"Alright I'm James Potter captain of the quiddich team today is the first round of cuts so first everyone needs to line up and my whistle race to the other side to the pit" Lilly took a deep breath and looked to the stands where her friends stood cheering her on, she taking another deep breath she mounted her broom and flew to where everyone else was lining up.

"Ok everyone ready 1, 2, 3 go" James blew his whistle and Lilly took off. Leaning in to her broom, she flattened herself so that she could gather as much speed as possible. She loved the feel of the wind in her hair as she raced to the end of the pit. When she reached the end Lilly turned around grinning to herself Potter was looking at her shocked. His mouth was slightly open and he had taken his glasses off to rub them disbelievingly. With the shocked look still on his face James flew to meet her.

"Wow Lilly that was really good. Wait are you really Lilly cause the Lilly I knew wouldn't get on a broom even if a werewolf was chasing her" said James still in shock.

"No James" said Lilly "I promise it's me race you" taking off. Lilly had the lead on James but he soon overtook her they finished with him just in front of her.

"If you can score and ride that fast at the same time then you've made the team"

"I'm sure that it won't be a problem Potter" replied Lilly. The rest of quiddich try outs went without a hitch. Elated, Lilly left the pit to go and take a shower. She was greeted by Abby, Alice, and Sandra who were jumping up and down the grabbed her yelling and congratulating her.

James watched the celebrating girls from a distance; he jumped in surprise when Sirius came up behind him.

"I know you like her Prongs"

"Yeah but she doesn't like me, Padfoot there's no way that she will ever like me especially after what happened with Snivellus, I mean that really messed things up now she avoids me at all costs and how are you supposed to get the attention of a girl who avoids you like the plague" asked James sighing while shaking his head.

"Well its obviously something you need the marauders for" replied Sirius with a laugh.

"Of course lets go we have a team to make" said James as he and Sirius walked back to the castle discussing possible new members for the Gryffindor team.


	3. Ch3 Never Letting Go

**A Plan in the Making**

James and the marauders lounged in the Gryffindor formulating a plan to make Lilly to at the very least like him.

"Focus mates, this is for James we can plan our prank of the year later" said Remus ruffling his hair as he sank back into the red sofa.

"Honestly mate the only idea that I think will work is if you become her friend" said Sirius

"Wait so no more pranks on Evans or asking her out or trying to kiss her" asked James

"Honestly Prongs is that something a friend would do? Think you numbskull! Would you ask me out or even _kiss me_"

"No" James said repulsed "Thanks a lot Padfoot I will know have that disturbing thought to give me nightmares for the next century, damn this is going to be so hard it's like second nature to prank Evans she looks hilarious when she's angry" said James wistfully. "This year is just looking bleaker not being able to prank her what will I do to occupy my time"

"Well Evans would say studying" said Peter thoughtfully

"That's it your brilliant Wormtail" said James excitedly "what better way to get her attention than doing things that she least expects me to do"

---------------------------

Lilly sat in the Library thumbing through a worn copy of "Quiddich and Such" when she heard an obtrusive cough behind her looking up from her book disgruntled, she started with surprise to see James Potter running his hands through his hair. Since when does Potter come to the library she thought.

"Hey Evans mind if I sit here" he said shifting from foot to foot.

"Of course I mind Potter. You must think that I would be a complete idiot to let you sit here! Who knows what idiotic ideas you and your shadows have been coming up with it makes me afraid to go anywhere near you for the next millennium"

"Hold up there Evans I just came by to ask for help on the Potions homework since you're the best in our class. I was thinking that maybe if you helped me I could help you in Quidditch. So what do you say? I think that it's a pretty good deal don't you?" James said with a hopeful smile.

Lilly looked up at him thoughtfully _Just what is he up to? He better not be up to something. But who am I kidding of course he's up to something when is he not? After all this is James Potter. _

"I suppose that I'll consider it possibly if you can behave yourself and only if you can do that which I have my doubts about that"

"You really doubt me that much Evans you wound me" exclaimed James as he mockingly placed a hand over his heart and stumbled backwards. Lilly rolled her eyes as she thought over his idea. _What's the harm she thought I do need help with my flying to be able to play chaser._

"Alright Potter it's a deal"

"Great Evans so do you want to start with some Quidditch cause I had the pit reserved tonight cause I was going to practice anyways and them we could study afterwards"

"Ok sounds like a plan just let me get my stuff together and then I need to go find some robes to play in"

"Oh don't worry about the robes I found some that are your size"

"Why do you have robes for me? And why did you reserve the pit what made you think that I would agree to this plan of yours"

"It's just a gift Evans" replied James with a grin.

"Right Potter, whatever floats your boat"

"Here" said James tossing Lilly the robes "but these on I'll meet you at the pit in 10 don't be late" said James as he walked off. Sighing Lilly wondered how she had gotten herself into this.

"I just know he's up to something" she grumbled to herself.

"What's this mudblood gone crazy you know a sure sign of insane people is that they talk to themselves" Lilly looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy and his group of want-be death eaters behind him. She stiffened when she spotted Severus. Since when did he hand out with Malfoy? He was supposed to be her friend or was until he called her a mudblood, he had followed her around begging for her forgiveness and now he wanted nothing to do with her. Even though she knew that he would give up on when she didn't forgive him it still hurt that he wouldn't stand up for her. Then when Severus met her gaze all he did was smirk, crushed Lilly turned to Malfoy,

"Don't you anything better to do Malfoy if you hate me so much why don't you go hang out with you death eater friends since they are the only ones that might possible like you, and if you're looking for insane people go talk to Bellatrix she's the biggest nut around and you're a close runner up" said Lilly as she stalked by the group of Slytherins when she passed Severus she acted like he didn't exist. Not watching where she was going because she was so intent on getting out of the Library and away from her ex-best friend Lilly didn't notice someone's protruding foot in her path. She tripped over the foot and fell to the ground with a slight umph and a loud thump as her books scattered over the floor. The fall hadn't hurt very much but the humiliation of the fall made tears well up in her eyes. Looking up Lilly saw that the protruding foot had come from Severus. Shocked and hurt she bent down to gather up her books that were scattered around from her fall.

"You belong on the ground mudblood you're not worthy enough to stand near us. And in the future stay downwind we don't want so stink like a mudblood" Malfoy said smirking. Lilly quickly turned making her way past the insulting Slytherins, more tears were gathering in her eyes.

"So long mudblood" drawled Severus. Shocked Lilly came to an abupt stop how could he do this to her? Call her a mudblood again and trip her making her the center of the Slytherin's cruelty? He was once her friend. Shaking her head to clear the tears from her eyes she all but ran out the Library leaving the cruel laughter of the Slytherins behind.

Once she was out of the library, Lilly ran down the hall way and out to the Quiddich pit the tears streaming down her face, blinded her as she stumbled, running into someone or something hard. She felt a pair of strong arms grab her before she fell to the ground for the second time that day. Sniffling she looked up into the concerned eyes of James Potter.

Wordlessly James hugged her to him smoothing down her hair and whipping her tears away with the pad of his thumb in vain.

"Hey Lilly what happened are you hurt? Who hurt you?" James asked worried as he continued to hug her. He hugged her tighter when she attempted to talk but all that he could decipher was "Library, Malfoy….mudblood….Severus….tripped….laughed" sighing and hugging Lilly he thought of how he would get even with Snivellus, there was no way the he was going to get away with this. He scooped up Lilly and carried her over to the stands where he sat down with her in his arms.

He held her until her sobs subsided; worried he gazed into her brilliant green eyes wet from crying he thought that Lilly had never looked more beautiful than now even with a red splotchy face from all the crying that she did. When he loosened his arms to set her down, scared that she would get angry at him for holding her, she only clung to him tighter and curled into him.

Lilly had no idea why she clung to him like he was her lifeline. She had no idea why she chose to run to the quiddich pit or even why she felt so safe in James' arms. James held her until she fell asleep worn out from all of the crying.

James gazed down at Lilly's sleeping form and kissed her forehead whispering,

"I love you Lilly you're safe with me I promise I won't let them do that to you again, I promise" Lilly just clung to him tighter. Her last thought as she succumbed to sleep was, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me, and I'm never letting him go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

James held Lilly while she slept he was content just gazing into her beautiful sleeping face. He counted every freckle that dusted her perfect little nose. He memorized the way that her eyelashes dusted her olive toned skin; he was memorized by the way her breath sounded as it slipped between her full pink lips. He traced her face with one finger and memorized everything about her, James' head snapped up when he saw a shadow to his left.

"Whose there" he growled, squinting his eyes, James looked into the night his eyes narrowed when he saw the shape of Snape appear out of the shadows.

"Potter" whispered Snape "Please let me talk to her"

"Why should I" James snarled "can't you see what you did to her? How could you humiliate her? She was your best friend. Do you have no respect for her? She has feelings to and it looks like you just blew any chance of her gaining her forgiveness when you insulted her then tripped her humiliating her in front of those people you call friends. Do you know that she came running out her crying? She cried for almost an hour because of what you did"

"Potter just let me explain"

"What is there to explain Snape? You blew everything. You lost her its over, over. You lost, now do everyone a favor and get lost."

"Just tell her I'm sorry and I didn't mean anything I said"

"Then why did you do it"

"I-I did it because I had to-"

"You had do what do you mean you had to? You had to hurt her that way" interrupted James.

"Let me finish Potter. I had to do it because otherwise Malfoy and the rest wouldn't believe that I am one of them, you wouldn't understand Potter. Just tell her I'm sorry and that I know that she won't forgive me and I don't blame her" Severus turned away from James, his shoulders slumped as the trudged back to the castle leaving the girl that he loved, he would always love her but he could not take back what he had said or done he would just have to accept that he had lost her just as Potter had said, he blew it, he lost her and it was all his fault.

James watched as Severus walked away, smiling slightly he thought; maybe now she will turn to me I can be everything that he wasn't. Leaning back into the bleachers James drifted asleep with Lilly in his arms. He was awakened by something wet falling on his nose; soon he felt more and more droplets landing on him. Groaning he slowly opened his eyes. 'Wonderful its pouring, looking down he saw that Lilly was still sound asleep and mostly dry because of the shelter of his body. James gathered Lilly in his arms and sprinted to the Gryffindor stands where it would be dryer.

Sitting Indian style on the ground, he waited for Lilly to wake up He couldn't decide it he wanted her to wake sooner or later, if she woke up soon then she would leave him or yell at him which he really didn't deserve that cause he had to sleep with a wooden bleacher digging in to his back, not to mention he had to deal with Snivellus. Startled, James looked down when he felt Lilly shift in is arms; she gave a small groan and stretched. James saw her beautiful her green eye open blearily she looked around contused until her gaze landed on his face, realizing who she was with and where she was, her faced reddened as she scrambled out of his protective embrace, stumbling a little. James grabbed her arm, steadying her, looking into her eyes he asked,

"Are you ok? Maybe you should sit down you know It's not good to stand up suddenly after sitting down for large amounts of time"

"Thanks James but I think that I can walk now" Lilly said as she promptly tried over her own feet, blushing she steadied herself before turning to meet the gaze of an amused James Potter.

"When Lilly I think we should talk "What is there to talk about? Malloy insulted me, sevens tripped me then insulted me and I somehow ended up here with you."

"About that, Snivellus came he wanted to apologize he said he was sorry"

"He is not forgiven" Lilly ground out, turning to head back to the castle, turning back to face James she said softly "Thanks for everything James, I'll see you around" with that she practically sprinted to the castle.

James watched Lilly run back to the Hogwarts, running his hand through is already unruly hair; he sat back down of the soggy ground deep in thought. _What is wrong with that girl, I hold her all night long and then she refuses to talks to me then practically sprints away from me. _His thoughts were interrupted by Sandra one of Lilly's best friends

"A penny for your thoughts" she said sitting down next to James

"What?"

"It's a muggle saying, it means what you are thinking about. I just saw Lilly run up to our dorm and she was not in bed last night" Sandra said, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Wait you didn't did you? Please tell me you didn't"

"No Sandra we didn't, she just came running out here from the library and was blubbering all over my shirt saying that Snivellus had called her a 'mudblood' and tripped her making her fall in front of all those Slytherins he calls friends"

"I am going to hex him into the next century" Sandra spat out.

"Hold up there Sandra before you go and hex a well deserving Snivellus, I need your help" James proceeded to tell Sandra about his night with Lilly. "So basically I need your help"

"My help with what" asked Sandra

"I need you to help me get Lilly to at least go on a date with me do you think that you can help me?" He asked pleading.

"Possibly but only if you convince Sirius to go on a date with me"

"You want to go on a date with Padfoot! You're not serious!" James exclaimed "no pun intended of course"

"Look Potter you work Sirius around and I'll work on Lilly are you in or not"

"Yeah ok"

"Oh and James"

"Yeah"

"Lilly likes picnics and especially chocolate" Sandra said standing up and brushing off her clothes "See you around Potter"

"Yeah see you Sandra"

Grinning James rested his back against the stands things were finally starting to look good again 'Plan Lilly' was back on track. He closed his eyes formulating a plan to get Sandra and Padfoot together. He was deep in thought when Sirius walked up to him,

"Hey Prongs where you were last night?"

"Working on calming down a hysterical crying girl then she fell asleep in my arms and now my back is killing me. So did you ever think of getting a girlfriend or at least going on a date with a girl?"

"Why Prongs, why go to all of the trouble when you can have a quick snog in the corner or in a broom closet?"

"Padfoot, I need you to ask Sandra on a date"

"Why"

"Cause I need Sandra to get Lilly to go on a date with me and the only way that she will do it is if I get you to go on a date with her"

"You're kidding me! Sandra wants to go on a date with me?"

"I don't believe you"

"Fine then go ask her yourself"

"Ok see you mate" said Sirius sauntering back to the castle so he could find Sandra and ask her what this was all about.

----

Lilly sat on her bed with her head in her hands _arrrg _she thought; _James said that he loved me! I mean I know that he has asked me out several times and stalked me for the last two years but loved me? And I don't know how I really feel about him. I want to snog him and slap him at the same time!_

"Oh Lilly" Sandra said.

"I think that I have found your soul mate"

"Right" Lily scoffed

"No really and he wants to go on a date with you"

"Ha doubt it"

"Well Lilly you won't know till you go"

"Ok fine who he is"

"No way it's a surprise; meet him by the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmead on Saturday." Sandra smiled she couldn't believe how easy this was. Potter and Lilly that would be an interesting pair a prankster and a stickler to the rules. It diffidently would be interesting. "Well I'll see you later Lills we have to plan your outfit I can't wait" Sandra squealed skipping out the door and down the stairs where she ran right in to Sirius Black.

Gasping, Sandra jumped back but Sirius had a firm grip on her arm.

"Sandra" he drawled leaning in closer to her, "I was thinking of doing some studying after dinner tonight want to join me"

"Sirius Black studies! Someone documents this phenomenon" Sandra exclaimed still trying to extract herself from Sirius arm.

"Of course I study Sandra. All the time, you know books are not the only thing that one can study" Sirius said winking at Sandra, smirking when he heard her take a sharp intake of breath. "So I'll take your silence as an ecstatic yes. See you in the Library at seven don't be late we have a lot to do" Sirius let go of her arm and sauntered off grinning.

Sandra still frozen where Sirius left her, dashed up the stairs leaping on to Lilly's bed.

"Oh My goodness Lilly! You will never guess what just happened"

"What James ego got bigger? I didn't even know that that was possible"

"No! You numbskull! Sirius Black! The Sirius Black! Just asked if I wanted to study with him in the library after dinner! You have to help me pick out the perfect outfit" Sandra exclaimed jumping up and down on Lilly's bed.

"That's amazing Sandra" Lilly squealed joining Sandra to jump up and down on her bead.

Sirius Black was grinning when he heard the elated squeals of Sandra, shaking his head he headed back to his dorm debating on the best way to ask Sandra on date.


End file.
